The Persistent Heart
by phedtay
Summary: An A/U future fic... no spoilers that I can think of and minor language warning plus the usual... absolutely non canon...


Disclaimer: The perusual... I don't own 'Chuck' or any of the companies involved with the tale... No latinum has exchanged hands by way of product placement either...

One:

" Back when Tommy Bowden was at the head coach at Clemson, I took Matt to the Anderson Mall... " As Paul told his story he carefully poured a small bag of peanuts into a plastic liter bottle of Pepsi. " Coach Bowden was doing his call-in show from there that evening. Matt and a couple of high school dudes he knew got to whispering and the next thing I know they'd disappeared... "

" Hey Charlie! " A trio of Wren High School cheerleaders bounced into the store in their blue and gold uniforms.

Charlie peered out from under the brim of a Greenville Drive baseball cap with his usual broad smile. " Evening ladies! "

With giggles and arch glances they scattered through the store in search of late evening drinks and munchies. The Pumpers convenience store had the typical Friday night crowd of interstate travelers, second shift Bosch employees done with work for the day and the cheerleaders.

" ...how in the hell do you do that? "

" Do what, Paul? " Charlie bagged a six pack of Bud and handed it to the waiting customer with a friendly grin.

" Have all them sweet young things hanging out and flirting with you at all hours? I've seen your Facebook page and they're just as bad there... "

Paul leaned against the magazine rack set near the front counter; a scrawny, middle aged gent with a cynical attitude and a Gamecocks ball cap. He worked at a small AM radio station in Easley but lived with his family in Anderson. It was his habit to stop on the way home after work, to talk and unwind as one of a small group of friends that others had taken to calling the '3rd Shift Posse'.

Charlie gave him an exaggerated nonchalant shrug. " It's a gift? "

" Yeah right... " Paul grinned a cheeky sort of grin. " Well you've got every other third shift dude between here and Anderson rather envious... "

" Gimme a carton of Marlboro, Charlie. "

" Sure Don... " Charlie leaned down to a shelf near his knees and grabbed a slim red and white carton. He heard the buzz of the door bell and gave a welcoming " Hey! "

After ringing up the cigarettes and running the credit card, he dropped the Marlboro into a plastic bag and handed them to the customer. Charlie glanced about to find the new customer; an auburn haired woman. There was a beep from the console as a gas pump was activated and he noted that a black Cadillac SUV with out-of-state tags was parked at one of the front islands.

Paul watched the arrogant, hip swaying strut of the auburn haired woman as she moved through the store. " Now that's some talent... "

Charlie noted that several of the coffee pots were empty. " Perv... "

" It's called discerning judgment, " Paul replied loftily.

As the Wren cheerleaders and the auburn haired woman seemed in no hurry to approach the front counter, Charlie decided to get fresh coffee brewing for the next round of customers. After popping the start button on the Bunn, he checked the flavored creamers, the sweeteners, the stir sticks and the cups and lids.

" Good, fresh coffee! Do you have a decent dark roast? "

Charlie turned with a crooked and friendly smile to find the auburn haired woman standing beside him. " Yeah, we do! "

She was runway model tall and slender in casual yet expensive looking slacks, blouse and jacket. She was absolutely stunning with a generous mouth, high cheekbones and a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Pale, blue eyes seemed to search his face, then glanced down at his name tag. " Charlie is it? "

He nodded. " Sorry, I didn't realize I'd let the coffee get so low. It'll be just a couple minutes, okay? "

" Sure, no worries. " She pulled a styrofoam cup off the stack and placed it on the counter top. " I'm Carina, by the way. "

" Hey Carina... " He saw that the cheerleaders had finally reached the front counter and were waiting with giggling impatience. " You ladies find everything okay? "

" Uh huh... "

" Wren played Westside right? " Charlie looked at a pile of snacks and candy and began ringing everything up and tossing it into a plastic bag. " How did the game go? "

" We won by a field goal, " the bolder cheerleader replied. Her green eyes smoldered seductively as she ran a pink tongue about the tip of her drink straw.

Charlie hastily averted his eyes and heard what sounded suspiciously like a strangled chuckle from Paul. He quoted the girls their total and ran the credit card.

There was a chime from the gas pump console as someone hung a nozzle up. A tall, slender, blond haired woman walk from behind the Cadillac SUV as he glanced out the front windows. He pondered the largess in the invasion of the beautiful model types but decided not to complain.

" Bye Charlie! " The Wren cheerleaders smiled and waved as they bounced out the front door.

" Stay safe ladies! " Charlie saw the coffee pots were about done and that the auburn haired woman, Carina, was watching him with a friendly yet reckless grin.

Sally, a Waffle House waitress, waddled up to the counter and asked for a couple scratch off lottery tickets and a carton of Newport. Charlie stepped over to the large, plastic display case and pulled the correct game tickets out. He heard the buzz of the door bell and called out another cheerful and welcoming 'hey!'.

As he began ringing the product up, he noted the tall and slender blond walking towards the ladies rest room from the periphery of his field of vision. As he caught the delectable flex of her bottom in tight jeans, Charlie had a typical male response... he did a classic double take.

" Anyone win with these games so far tonight? " Sally asked as she eyed the ticket numbers on the cards.

" Huh? " Charlie sounded a bit dazed but recovered quickly. " Not so far... "

" Hhhmmm... well thanks! Amy will probably be over in a half hour or so when she gets a break, I may have her get a couple more... "

Charlie nodded. " Awight Sally! Don't work too hard! "

Sally had a loud bray of a laugh. " Never do. Take care Charlie! "

She waddled out the door, headed towards the brightly lighted Waffle House restaurant across Hwy 81. Charlie turned to see the auburn haired woman walk into the rest room. Other customers still wandered about store, pondering their late night munchies choices.

Charlie finally recalled the interrupted tale. " So what did Matt do? "

" He'd gone into one of the sports stores and purchased a Gamecock tee shirt. Coach was signing stuff during the commercial breaks so when it was his turn, Matt asked if he'd sign the tee shirt and Bowden did. Coach made some comment, they laughed and then shook hands. Matt's friends couldn't believe he'd done it and all thought Coach Bowden was cool for going along... "

" What! "

The rest room door started to swing open and everyone turned as what sounded like a scuffle broke out.

" Damn it Carina, let me go... " The door slammed shut.

There was another beep from the gas console. Charlie stepped over and keyed the mic open. His voice would be heard at all the gas pump islands as he rattled off the spiel of the day. " Welcome to Pumpers! We have a great two for a dollar deal on hot dogs... We also have a BOGO on select Pepsi two liters... "

" Dang bubba, the bride just sent a text so I need to get to the house, " Paul said. He tightened the cap on what was left of his Pepsi and peanuts. " I'll be up for a while so if Drew or Mark show up, tell 'em to text me... "

Charlie nodded. He noticed that Carina had returned to the coffee station and was polluting a cup of dark roast. The blond had strolled over to the front door and paused as Paul walked out.

Charlie had seen beautiful women in the few years he could remember; his girl friend Katrina, for one. And there was his best friend, Hannah, who'd been so much help dealing with the trauma of the past few years. Clemson cheerleaders... the auburn haired woman...

But the blond was in a class of her own. She really was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen; proof positive that there was a God and that He was quite the Artist. She wore a simple blue shirt with tiny buttons and the color highlighted her big, blue eyes; the form fitting jeans, a dark, leather jacket and... be damned... black Chucks.

He gave her his friendliest smile. " I'm a Chucks dude myself! "

The blond blinked at him. " What? "

Charlie stepped back to toss a size 12 foot onto the counter. He pointed at his classic black Converse footwear with a grin and a waggle of eyebrows. Her return smile seemed an automatic response. There was a flicker of soul deep pain in the amazing blue eyes before she hid them behind a pair a dark glasses.

As Carina approached the counter with her coffee cup and a bit of a smirk, the blond turned and stalked outside; headed towards the SUV.

Charlie dropped his foot and frowned. That could have gone better... " Is your friend alright? "

" Yeah, " Carina nodded as she tossed a five dollar bill on the counter. " Her name is Sarah... "

" Well tell Sarah I'm sorry... for... " he shrugged. " You need anything else? "

Charlie again had the feeling that Carina was searching his face for something and seemed disappointed when she didn't find whatever she was looking for.

" No, just the coffee for now though I'm sure the hot dog deal is... " She took a sip of her coffee and seemed satisfied with the results. " May I ask you something personal? "

He shrugged again as he rang the coffee up and gave her the change. " I guess it depends on just how personal. "

" How long have you been here? "

The question seemed casual enough until he took into consideration the odd vibe he'd picked up. It wasn't that he felt threatened or at risk; he was pretty sure it wasn't that kind of vibe. " Here at Pumpers? A couple of years I guess and I've been in the area for a few years... "

" So you aren't from around here? "

" No and other than my lack of good old boy accent what was your first clue? "

" The accent may need some work... " She gave him a delighted smile showing plenty of white teeth. " So where are you from? "

" Honestly? I don't know... " Hannah would not have been happy with the tone of this conversation and very unhappy with him that he chose to answer. " I've got a problem with a very poor memory. So where are you ladies headed? "

" Atlanta, " Carina replied. " A poor memory? "

Charlie sighed and gave her the 'official' tale. " Make that no memory... I was in a very bad car wreck a few years back... "

A truck horn sounded and both looked to see the Cadillac SUV paused near the front door.

" Well you ladies have a safe trip, " Charlie said as the auburn haired woman strutted away.

She flashed a quick and dazzling smile. " Thanks Chuckie... "

The jangle of the door buzzer drowned out his " It's Charlie! "

She waved briefly across the truck roof as she hopped in and the big vehicle roared out of the parking lot. It turned left on Hwy 81 towards the interstate.

" Well that was interesting, " Charlie murmured.


End file.
